


Relaxation Techniques

by hybryd0



Series: Halloween Fics [1]
Category: Glee, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about opening night, Sam helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> This is one fic in a little writing challenge I gave myself; two fics, two fandoms, stand alone but intertwining. I didn’t quite intertwine as much as I’d hoped, but they definitely stand alone. Happy Halloween!

Sam knew that Kurt was twisted in knots about the opening night of the season for Insanitarium, but he didn’t realize how bad it was until he overheard two of the actors, Liam and Niall, joking about him having a stick up his ass. He didn’t say anything to them, knowing it was just good natured joking, and quickly made his way passed the changing area and to the costume department. He could hear Kurt barking orders before he saw him and knew immediately what needed to happen.

“No! I said executioner outfit number five, Puck. Try listening for a change.”

Sam sidled up to his boyfriend just as Puck shot him a look that clearly told Sam in no uncertain terms that he needed to reel Kurt in. Wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind, Sam leaned down to nuzzle behind his ear and reveled in the shiver he felt go down Kurt’s spine. He smiled as Kurt leaned into him, a long shuddery breath leaving him along with all the tension in his body.

“You know he’s going to love it, right?” Sam said softly, nipping at Kurt’s earlobe as he did. “He’s like a little kid about this stuff, K, he’ll screech and squeal like the rest of them and probably want to go through ten times.”

“It has to be perfect,” Kurt replied and Sam felt a little tension return.

“Rachel, be a love a take over for a bit,” Sam called and he felt Kurt giggle just like he’d hoped.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Zayn and his boys,” Kurt teased softly, handing over his clipboard to Rachel.

Sam steered Kurt away from all the backstage madness and towards his office where it was quiet and secluded. None of the staff had any reason to be back there at that point so there was little chance they would be interrupted, which was exactly what Sam was counting on.

“Sam, we—.”

Sam didn’t let Kurt finish whatever protest was on the tip of his tongue as he smashed their lips together. It was almost harsh at first, but once Sam was sure Kurt wasn’t going to try to pull away to try to protest again he relaxed into it. He gasped as Kurt bit down on his lower lip before he soothed it with a swipe of his tongue, which Sam sucked into his mouth and walked him backwards to his desk.

Whatever reservations Kurt had before Sam kissed him seemed to be gone as Sam helped him up onto the desk, not even breaking the kiss as they did. Sam almost ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, but remembered at the last second that Kurt had spent a long time getting it just perfect for the night and wouldn’t appreciate Sam messing it up. Instead, Sam cupped his jaw, fingers brushing at the little spot behind Kurt’s ears that made him quiver; Sam prided himself on knowing all the little places that Kurt couldn’t help but respond to even if it was the most subtle twitch.

They broke the kiss to breathe, but Sam wasn’t interested in giving Kurt any chances to think and get himself worked up again. He slid his lips across Kurt’s jaw to the place behind his ear that his fingers had been teasing and nipped at the skin before latching on and sucking harshly, grunting when Kurt’s response was to grab his shoulders tightly. He dragged his teeth across the soft skin and pulled back when he was satisfied with his work.

“God, Sam,” Kurt murmured, obviously appreciating the sensations Sam was bringing him, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be as pleased later with the semi-visible mark.

Sam dragged his fingers down Kurt’s chest, pausing to flick at his nipples over the shirt before continuing down. He didn’t have nimble fingers like Kurt’s, but he still managed to get Kurt’s pants with their complicated series of buttons open and then waited while Kurt braced himself on the desk and lifted his hips to pull his jeans and underwear down to mid thigh. Kurt was only half hard as Sam took him in hand, but Sam was okay with that, he liked to feel it as he got harder.

“Yeees,” Kurt hissed as if it was exactly what he’d been waiting for all day.

Sam grinned and slowly got to his knees, keeping eye contact with Kurt as he did; Kurt’s pupils were blown wide as he stared right back at Sam, his mouth opened just a little as if Sam on his knees was the best thing he’d ever seen. He slid one hand up Kurt’s thigh, feeling it tremble as he stroked Kurt’s cock with his other hand. He loved the feeling of Kurt hot and heavy in his hand, getting heavier as his dick got harder.

“You’re such a tease,” Kurt groaned. He slid his fingers into Sam’s hair and tugged and Sam couldn’t help the moan that rumbled up his throat at that, a hot bolt of pleasure shooting down his spine.

Sam did like teasing, but he liked actually sucking Kurt’s cock even more and the temptation of it right there was more than he could resist. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head before dipping into the slit to tease out the first drops of precum. Kurt’s fingers tightened even more in his hair and Sam took the hint to open his mouth a little wider and take more of Kurt into his mouth.

His whole life Sam had heard jokes about his “dick sucking lips” and it had bothered him for a long time, especially when he was trying to deny to himself and everyone else that he was bisexual. Then he fell in lust with a guy in college and discovered that dick sucking lips didn’t have to be a bad thing and that he actually really liked everything about it. It was so different from going down on a girl, but it was the same in that it gave him the power of pleasure over his partner and that was what was most important to him.

As Kurt’s breathing picked up and little moans started slip from his mouth, Sam had to slip a hand down to palm himself. He was turned on so much just from blowing Kurt that he was already almost painfully hard and had to get his jeans open to relieve the pressure. Even so, he wasn’t focused on his own pleasure as he took Kurt down all the way until his nose was nestled in the curls at the base of Kurt’s cock.

“Yes, Sam, god,” Kurt gasped and Sam felt his thigh flex under his hand, but there was no further for him to thrust. He could also tell Kurt was really trying not to pull his hair too hard, but Sam wanted him to lose control, to get to that place where he couldn’t even think about anything other than how good Sam’s mouth felt on him.

Sam idly tugged at his own dick as he bobbed his head on Kurt’s, stopping to lap and suck at the head in just the right way to make Kurt tremble and moan louder. That spurred Sam on to go faster, wetter, sloppier just the way that Kurt would never admit he liked. Kurt’s hips started to jerk up into his mouth and Sam let him, let him get his tension and worry out through fucking his mouth.

Kurt was still holding back and that was exactly what Sam didn’t want. He reluctantly pulled all the way off Kurt’s dick and looked up at him and was momentarily stunned by just how good Kurt looked. There was a flush down his cheeks and neck that disappeared under his shirt and there was sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. He actually had to do a mental shake to get himself back in the game, because it was about more than just sucking off his boyfriend, it was about getting Kurt to let go and he just wasn’t doing that on his own.

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Sam said and he knew that Kurt would understand what he was saying.

Kurt whined softly and his fingers in Sam’s hair flexed and then he was pulling Sam back down. Sam went with it, opening his mouth wide as Kurt thrust back in. Whatever had been holding Kurt back was gone as he just let loose and fucked Sam’s throat with gusto. Sam just relaxed his throat and took it, trying to use his tongue when he could.

Sam stroked himself faster as Kurt was reduced to whines and whimpers, fingers digging almost painfully into his scalp. He wasn’t surprised at all when Kurt thrust hard one last time before starting to come. Sam almost wanted to pull off, let Kurt mark him (it was an unspoken thing, something Kurt was still not comfortable saying he liked, but that Sam could tell he did) but he would require a shower after and they didn’t have that much time. Instead he swallowed everything, only a little slipping out of the corners of his mouth.

Kurt was a shivery mess as Sam let his cock slip out of his mouth and sat back to focus on getting himself off. He spat in his palm and started to jerk himself off with purpose, the image of Kurt coming apart above him still burned into the back of his eyes. His eyes were closed as he brought himself closer and closer, so he was taken completely by surprise as he was shoved onto his back. He gasped and his eyes snapped open just in time to watch Kurt’s mouth sink over his cock. That combined with everything else took Sam over the edge.

Kurt slumped over Sam’s chest as they both came down, loose limbed and fucked out without either of them getting fucked. They knew they didn’t have long though so before either of them actually wanted to move Kurt leaned down to kiss Sam a short, sweet kiss before they had to pull themselves up and look appropriate again. There was still a haunted house to run.

Once they were straightened up and didn’t look quite so much like they’d been getting off with each other they headed back out to continue supervising. Sam could see in the smooth lines of Kurt’s shoulders and the relaxed, happy smile on his face that his mission had been accomplished. Sam left Kurt to go back to the costume department while he headed off to do a walkthrough of the sets as well as the laser tag. He hadn’t been as worked up as Kurt, but he still wanted everything to be absolutely spot on too.

His inspection took long enough that by the time he was done it was time for him to give his traditional speech before the doors opened for the first night of the season. Sometimes, if he let himself stop and think about it, it was a little intimidating to stand in the middle of his huge cast and crew and have all their attention on him. Kurt was much better at stepping into the role of boss, but Sam did really enjoy to give the motivational speeches, which weren’t really Kurt’s thing.

“Alright guys and gals, we’ve been preparing for this night for weeks now! You all know your roles, your lines, and the golden rule,” Sam shouted to be heard by the whole group.

“Have fun!” They all yelled the golden rule back and Sam couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face from ear to ear. His eyes flicked over the crowd of zombies and other assorted monsters and ghouls and he felt a huge sense of pride swell up in him. “You guys all look amazing and we’ve got a line almost down the street so let’s get this party started!”

The group cheered and whooped and spent the next little bit of time wishing each other good luck before they started to disperse to their areas of work. Sam wished he could have been an actor and really get in there, but he and Kurt were the bosses and they had to be available in case there were problems; things didn’t come up often, but they still had to be ready to put out any proverbial fires.

A couple of hours went by with Sam just doing rounds and keeping an eye on things before Puck caught his attention. “Blaine just went through. Is that why Kurt’s panties were in a twist earlier?”

“Kurt doesn’t wear panties, Puckerman,” Sam shot back, “keep your personal fantasies to yourself.”

Sam walked away before Puck could say anything else; he needed to find Kurt and let him know he could finally relax, that Blaine had gone through the tour. He found Kurt talking with Louis and Zayn (and really who was he kidding about Sam spending too much time around them when they both adored all five of those boys?) and snagged him by the collar, waving an apology back at Louis and Zayn. Kurt sputtered something about stretching and Sam disrespecting his fashion, but he went quiet when Sam told him the news.

“Do you think he liked it?” Kurt asked, and really, Sam still wasn’t sure why Kurt was so nervous about it.

“Kurt, it’s Blaine, I’m sure he had a blast.”

Sam had just enough time to hear footsteps come up behind him before someone howled and then jumped on his back. He stumbled a second before he caught himself and got his hands back to hold the person’s legs around his waist. There were only a handful of people were prone to jumping on his back like that, but the instantly familiar cologne told him exactly who it was.

“Hey B, did you have fun?”

Blaine nuzzled against his neck. “Yeah, that was really scary and so well done.”

“Are you glad now that we kept everything a secret from you so you could be surprised?” Sam asked, hefting Blaine a little higher on his back.

“Yup, but next year I get to help with everything and be something scary in it.”

Sam beamed over at Kurt who seemed to finally let himself completely relax and smile back. Blaine laughed and reached over to ruffle Kurt’s hair, Sam joining his laughter at Kurt’s predictable squawk of protest. Sam only tilted his head into Blaine’s fingers when his boyfriend ruffled his hair; it already looked like sex hair anyway, there was no reason to protest the treatment when everyone, including all of the staff, knew what a whore he was for a good head rub.

 

“Can I go again?”


End file.
